Evasive
by februaryspring
Summary: She was a gem. Meaning, she was hard to find. AU. -RN


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (This disclaimer goes for the WHOLE story.)**

**[ PRELUDE]**

_She was a gem. Meaning, she was hard to find_.

Turn left, turn right,  
I still can't see,  
Which direction?  
Which way?  
I'm goin' astray,  
I'm wanting, I'm hoping,  
To meet Little Miss Evasive.

**-x-**

** EVASIVE**

**-x-**

She was enticing, charming, unpredictable.

Everything he wasn't.

. . . Making him infatuated with her.

But she was evasive. He wasn't.

Thus starting a hunt between _'he' _and _'she.'_

**-x-**

Roxas grunted, his nose scrunched up in concentration. He could hear the music, yes, but to his ears; the lyrics were incoherent. Why? He was focusing on _her_. The female's blonde hair shielded her eyes as a smile played on her pink lips. She was donning a white sun dress, something that made her look like an angel. And the way she danced, it was innocent unlike how other girls tended to dance. She moved gracefully, the moon putting a spotlight on her. Only her. Roxas felt a smile form on his lips as he gazed at her. She was enchanting, amazing, and she was . . .

_Naminé. _

The male even loved her name. It just seemed to roll of his tongue. The only thing was; she didn't remember him. It didn't matter though, he could still see her happy face as she yelled his name. Giggling and all. Whenever he thought of the memory, he felt something tugging at his heart, but he only ignored that feeling. She didn't need to know him like he knew her. He was content watching her from a distance.

Suddenly, he felt someone pat him on the back reassuringly. "I see you still have eyes for Miss Evasive." He turned to face his chuckling cousin.

"Shut up, Vanitas. I'm o-"

"You're okay with watching Naminé from a distance. The question is; is 'okay' really enough?" Vanitas stared at Roxas, a skeptical look on his face.

The other teen sighed in annoyance. "When will you guys stop trying to tell me to talk to her?"

"When you finally do it yourself." Vanitas threw him a smirk before stalking up to an already scared Xion. A 'boo!' could be heard, followed by a loud _'smack!' _Roxas chuckled to himself quietly before delving into his pocket.

Upon finding what he was looking for, the youth pulled out a crumbled picture of a papou fruit. Roxas could still hear her saying; _"Kairi and Sora told me about it. So, I thought if I drew a papou fruit and gave you the picture it would help us stay together." _

"What happened to 'together', Naminé?" Roxas asked quietly, knowing fully well she couldn't hear him. Then, flashes of that night came back to him.

The rain.

The cries.

Her blue eyes full of tears as she told him not to let go.

_Everything._

Roxas shuddered and shoved the drawing back into his pocket. Why couldn't he just move on? Why did fate have to play such awful tricks on him? If it were up to him, Roxas would still be laughing with her. He missed the way she would grip her sketch book when nervous or look to him for guidance. He missed her.

The roller-coaster ride they had once been on, had ended; and way too quickly. Some people got to ride that roller-coaster for all of their life without stopping once. Then, Kairi's words suddenly crept back into his mind.

_"Just because the ride's stopped doesn't mean it's over. There might just be a delay." _Sometimes he hated how right Kairi was.

Suddenly, he felt someone bump into him. Roxas looked down to meet a pair of innocent blue eyes.

He was breathless.

"S-Sorry," the girl stammered, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"It's okay." His voice was soothing, calming Naminé instantly.

"It seems the roller-coaster is starting up again."

**-x-**

Oh, Miss Evasive,  
I wish to know you,  
'Cuz I'm tired of running around in circles,  
I wanna' know,  
I want you to know me,  
Little Miss Evasive,  
I wanna catch you.

**-x-**

_okay so as you can see my writing skills have immmproovvveeddd! _

_Yay!_

_did you like the prelude? I hope so._

_this was actually gonna' be a one-shot, but it's changed._

_also, i made up the lyrics. XD_

_Bye for now!_

_-februarypink_


End file.
